1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of control systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of use of pulse width modulation in a control system. This specification herein exemplifies the present invention in a digitally controlled power supply embodying voltage regulation in the presence of a broad range of current transients.
2. Background Art
Recently, advances in semiconductor integrated circuit fabrication processes have given rise to integrated circuits requiring separate power supplies for various parts including a voltage for the input/output pad ring, and a second, unique power supply voltage for the digital core. While this advancement brings the advantage of reduced core power consumption, there arises the problem of regulation of these additional voltages. With the advent of system-on-chip technologies, designers of these devices have only begun to address this requirement for regulating multiple power supply domains on-chip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,940,189 addresses an implementation of a digital open loop pulse width modulation control system as an optimal means to reduce costs and enhance power efficiency of the total system-on-chip solution. The aforementioned reference patent does not address the problem of overshoot in the step response of the switch mode power supply powering the core voltage domain. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/549,586 introduces a pulse width modulation sequence generating a near critical damped step response that addresses the problem of overshoot during transitions in voltage along with suggesting use for the same algorithm for current transitions. However, limitations in the range of current transients and range of plant component parameters exist beyond which the algorithm within the reference patent application Ser. No. 11/549,586 maintains a less than maximally flat voltage.
Therefore, there exists a need for a novel pulse width modulation algorithm serving a broadened range of plant component values and greater magnitudes of change in output current and thus overcome the problem of voltage instability in response to current transients thereby providing a maximally flat voltage to power loads typically requiring precise regulation such as semiconductor cores.